stay the night
by haveAbadDAY
Summary: craig askes tweek if he can stay the night. CREEK
1. Chapter 1

"Tweek!" yelled a nasialy voice "Tweek! Over here!" I lookedback to see a boy with black hair and a yellow poof ball hat that covered most of it. "_Nngh_ what?" I asked a little pissed off about my nice walk home being interpreted. "I want to ask you some questions, if that's okay with you" now I was scared because I never talk to this guy and when I did the conversation lasts only five minutes or less. Kenny probably died again and their trying to find out who killed him. Shit do they think I killed him? I didn't kill him! What if they send me to prison for ever? I don't want to get raped in prison! "Jesus Christ! I didn't kill Kenny! I don't deserve to go to prison! GAH! I won't last in prison! Someone will pare me! I don't want to get rapped! AHHH!" wow I didn't realize I was talking but I guess I wasn't talking, I was screaming. "Dude you won't go to prison. No one will rape you. And I just want to ask you questions about what you like and what you hate." he said shaking me to try to get me to stop my screaming. "Okay what do you- nngh- want to ask me?" I still don't trust him but oh well if he tries anything I'll run.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"Song?"

"I don't know."

"Can I stay the night over at your house?"

I thought about it for a while all the things that could go wrong and found a solution for all of them. "Sure." He smiled at me and said "awesome!"

So now Craig Tucker is staying the night. I barley know him but I guess that's okay because I have an emergency knife under my pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi son how was school?" my dad asked as Craig and I entered the coffee shop. "Ngh good." I said watching as he poured a cup of coffee and turned to look at me then at Craig. "Is this your friend?"

"Yea he's -Ngh-staying t-the night."

"Great, would you boys like some coffee?"

"Yes!" I said almost screaming the word.

"I don't know…. I never really had coffee." Craig said but dad didn't pay attention and poured him a cup anyway. "Here try it." Dad said handing both of us a cup. "w-were going to my -ngh- room. See you later dad." He simply nodded and Craig followed me to my room.

"Wait where it the bathroom?" Craig asked sounding urgent

"You already -GAH- need the bathroom?"

"No, but when I need to go I want to know where it is."

"D-down the hall and to your left."I said as Craig looked down the hall and almost instantly his eyes widened when he saw how long the hall was.

"Why does it need to be _**that**_ far away from your room?" he said sounding horrified

"Because m-most people don't -ngh- freak out about how far away the bathroom is." I said rolling my eyes. He was being ridiculous

"Well sorry but unlike most people I don't want to piss myself!" he said dramatically making me crack up. People shouldn't try sounding dramatic with a nasally voice. It's too hilarious for words. He glared at me for laughing "what's so funny?" he demanded. I continued to laughing. When I finally finished I replied "y-your voice." He looked offended "Hey!" he said blushing "it is not…." He sounded defensive. Which also sounded funny to but this time I held in the laugh. Well I tried at least but instead I giggled and he went redder. "I mean when you u-use –ngh- passion in your voice it's funny."

"That doesn't help!" he said frowning "well sorry for t-telling the –ngh- truth!" I said with fake passion when I realized he didn't try his coffee yet. "Try it." I demanded pointing to the coffee. "But it smells funny." Craig said wrinkling his nose. "I-I don't care how it s-smells to you. You will try it or I will force it down your throat!" I said this time with real passion. "Okay, okay ill try it!" he said with a horrified look on his face. He was holding up his hands in defense and staring into the amazing drink. He took a sip then swallowed and said "dude! That was disgusting!" now I looked horrified. "excuse me?"


	3. Chapter 3

"It's too bitter. I like sweet stuff like you." He said and almost instantly his face went red and he covered his mouth "I mean I don't like you! No that's not what I mean I like you! DAMN IT!"Now I was very confused, but before I could ask him what the hell he was talking about, he sucked in a breath of air and screamed the words that I never imagined he could say. Or anyone else could say. "DAMN IT TWEEK TWEAK I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" he covered his mouth again he was still red then I heard him whisper "ah, fuck it." And I was forced into a kiss. I didn't pull away. I didn't scream. I didn't even twitch. I was way too stunned to do anything. Then he pulled away and I noticed something very odd. Craig Tucker was crying_**.**_ It was very weird, but I still wrapped my arms around him and whispered in his ear the words I never thought I would say. "I love you too." He looked up and smiled. "Will you go out with me?"

"Ok -ngh- sure."I said. He smiled tears still running down his face and his face still red. "you make me so happy."


	4. Chapter 4

craig finnaly stopped crying but he refussed to let me go. We're on the floor his arms are wrapped around me and he keeps murmering words i can't hear. Then he looks up at me and hes smileing like a maniac.

"Tweek i love you. I am so happy i came here, Im the luckiest human on earth right now."

"why?"

"why what?"

"why do you love me?" I couldnt stop the words from leaving my mouth. even if i tried i would fail. He looked at me his face turning serious.

"Are you serious? How could anyone NOT love you?"

" i twitch. i scream. i never sleep. im paranoid. my hair is a diasasteer. the list just keeps going on." i said frowning. he laughed.

"your twitching and screaming makees you adoriable. i don't care if you sleep or not. best safty lies in paranoia. your hair is awsome and i can't live without you in my life!"

"you're insane."

"well why do you love me?"

"YOU'RE PERFECT" i screamed. throwing my arms in the air

"I'm FAR from perfect."

"I don't care what you say about yourself. I already know that you ARE perfect."

after i said that he kissed me again. "i love you" he whispered against my lips,i heard passionn in his voice again and giggled."you said that already." i reminded him my lips still on his. when i was talking he slipped his tounge in my mouth and i screamed. OH GOD, HES GOING MAKE MY CHOKE TO DEATH ON HIS TOUNGE!THEN HE MIGHT TURN ME INTO A HOT DOG AND SELL ME TO REGISTERED SEX OFFENDERS! I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN BY PEDIFILES! suddenly before i could pul away and scream (wich i was soo going to do) the door flew open. My parents were in the doorway watching us. My mom screamed "TWEEK!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Me and craig bofe pulled away and i screamed "HE ALMOST KILLED ME WITH HIS TOUNGE AND WAS GOING TO TURN MY DEAD BODY INTO A HOT DOG AND FEED ME TO PEDIFILES!"


End file.
